fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure
Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure (ビューティフルスカイプリキュア Byūtifuru Sukai Purikyua) is a next generation season to FairySina's original Pretty Cure season Sky Pretty Cure. This season main theme is based on colors and the sky itself. Special Site: References in BSPC Story *''Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Episodes'' A whole generation has passed since the eight Pretty Cures from Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ defeated Catastrophe and the Dark Jewels. In this time, the Skyriver was rebuilt and all eigth girls lived a normal, peaceful life. Now a new evil attacked Skyriver, the Cloud Castle and the earth. The name of this evil is Prince Deep. Like Catastrophe, Prince Deep plans to steal all colors from every world. To stop him, the new generation of Rainbow Cures have to find their powers and protect the colors! And continue the Legend of Sky Pretty Cure! Characters Cures Shakku Rubin (赤空ルービン Shakkū Rūbin) Voiced by: Yūko Gibu Rubin is a cheerful and selfless young girl, who attends to Nijiiro Private Middle School. She sometimes is referenced as being the sportiest 14 year old girl. She is the oldest out of three sisters and is the bravest of them. Rubin has the power of red fire and transforms into Cure Phoenix (キュアフェニックス Kyua Fenikkusu). Yoiki Copal (良い黄コーパル Yoiki Kōparu) Voiced by: Yuka Imai Copal is a graceful and smart young girl, who attends to Nijiiro Private Middle School. The most important things in her life are her family and her friends. Her best friends are Rubin and Ammolite. Some people call her the "caring Princess". Copal has the power of yellow lightnings and transforms into Cure Chrysanta (キュアクリサンタ Kyua Kurisanta). Akihen Ammolite (秋変アンモライト Akihen Anmoraito) Voiced by: Hayashibara Megumi Ammolite is a smart and very calm girl, who attends to Nijiiro Private Middle School. She is sometimes really shy and doesn't talk much. But she is a nice person and has a lot of friends. Ammolite has the power of orange light and transforms into Cure Mai (キュアマイ Kyua Mai). Kimidori Jade (気緑ジェイド Kimidori Jeido) Voiced by: Uchiyama Yumi Jade is a gentle and beautiful student from Shiro Private Middle School. She is one of the smartest students of her school. The only one who is better than Jade is one of her best friends. Jade is also very good at sports and has a passion for soccer. She has the powers of the green earth and transforms into Cure Chloris (キュアクロリス Kyua Kurorisu). Namiao Lapis (波青ラピス Namiao Rapisu) Lapis is a very elegant and talented young girl, who is a student from Shiro Private Middle School. She is the president of the Music Club of her school. Lapis has a beautiful voice and is admired by many students because of this. Lapis has the power of blue water and transforms into Cure Nila (キュアニラ Kyua Nira). Shirosora Pearl (白空パール Shirosora Pāru) Voiced by: Youko Ninshino Pearl is an intelligent young student from the Shiro Private Middle School. Pearl is the smartest student at her school and also one of the nicest. She is liked by most likely eveyone she knows. Her best friends are Jade and Lapis. She is also the only girl of all six, whose surname is the same as her mother's. Pearl hast the power of white time and transforms into Cure Wendy (キュアウェンディ Kyua U~endi). Mascots Flame (フレイム Fureimu) Flame is Rubin's mascot and transformation partner. He ends his sentences always with "~aka". Citrine (シトリーン Shitorīn) Citrine is Copal's mascot and transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~kiiro". Tangelo (タンジェロ Tanjero) Tangelo is Ammolite's mascot and transformation partner. He ends his sentences with "~daidai". Harlequin (ハーレクイン Hārekuin) Harlequin is Jade's mascot and transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~midori". Teal (ティール Tīru) Teal is Lapis' mascot and transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~aoi". Linen (リネン Rinen) Linen is Pearl's mascot and transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~shiroi". Villains Prince Deep (プリンスディープ Purinsu Dīpu) The main villain of this season, who wants to steal the colors of all worlds. For this, he sent his warriors. Space (スペース Supēsu) The first villain of this season, who came to earth. Enputy (エンプティー Enputī) The second villain of this season, who came to earth. Nothing (ナッシング Nasshingu) The third villain of this season, who came to earth. Lady Shadow (レディシャドー Redi Shadō) The fourth villain of this season, who came to earth. Blind (ブラインド Buraindo) The fifth villain of this season, who came to earth. Katamonsu (カタモンス Katamonsu) The monsters, which can be summoned by the warriors of Prince Deep. Other Characters :Rubin's family *'Shakku Ruby' *'Shakku Cornelian' *'Shakku Akane' *'Shakku Seki' :Copal's family *'Yoiki Topaz' *'Yoiki Chrysoberyl' :Ammolite's family *'Akihen Amber' *'Akihen Garnet' *'Akihen Kyou' :Jade's family *'Kimidori Emerald' *'Kimidori Malachite' *'Kimidori Yuina' :Lapis' family *'Namiao Sapphire' *'Namiao Larimar' :Pearl's family *'Shirosora Diamond' *'Shirosora Quartz' :Other Characters *'Sakuraba Katsurou' (桜庭かつろう Sakuraba Katsurō) Katsurou is one of Rubin, Copal and Ammolite's class mates. He is Rubin's crush. Locations *'Skyriver' (空川 Soragawa) *'Feather-Castletown' (羽城町 Hajō machi) *'Nijiiro Private Middle School' (虹色私立中学 Nijiiro shiritsu chūgaku) *'Shiro Private Middle School' (白私立中学 Shiro shiritsu chūgaku) Items SekiSeki Commune (赤赤コミューン SekiSeki Komyūn) - the first trio's transfrom item. Their transformation speech is Pretty Cure New Rainbow Paint Over! Rokuroku Commune (緑緑コミューン Rokuroku Komyūn) - the second trio's transform item. Their transformation speech is Pretty Cure New Magical Paint Over! Power Rainbow Pact (パワーレインボーパクト Pawā Reinbō Pakuto) Rainbow Crystals (レインボークリスタル Reinbō Kurisutaru) - the girls' main weapon. Trivia *This is the second generation season for Fan Cures, after Go Go! Mirage Pretty Cure! Gallery BSPCLogo.png Rubin Phoenix-Prpfile.png|Shakku Rubin External Links *'Sky Pretty Cure' References Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:New Generation of Fan Cures Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Category:FairySina Category:Colors Theme Series Category:Sky Theme Series Category:Fanseries